


Breaking Point

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alexa how do I shut off my brain, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anger, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Cure, Currently on season six of TWD, Death, Drinking, Elias is a control freak, Eventual Smut, FML, Fear, Gore, Guns, Horror, I NEED TO STOP FUCKING THINKING!!!!!, I need Jesus (':, I watch one season of TWD and here I am, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Ugh, Violence, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse, college Logan, dead people walking, hunger, idek, seriously, this shit is whack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: In the beginning, it was easy. Kill or be killed, it was that simple. My father used to tell me, that killing bad men wasn't murder, it was God's work. That God gave him the right to put down men whom he deemed to be evil.What is evil? What defines what makes a man evil? Is it his hair? His clothes? The gun on his hip? No, what defines evil isn't on the person being defined. It's on the person doing the defining.Evil is inside of us. It surrounds us, consumes us. We are not what this world intended us to be, and because we've strayed from the path, it's decided to correct us.It'll push us to our breaking points, and than push harder.It's fight or flight now, and I have every intention of fighting.I do not claim to own COD Ghosts nor its characters. However all plots and original characters do belong to me.
Relationships: Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson/original male character, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> I know it's late, but happy birthday FookinDetails you beautiful human you! 
> 
> I want to apologize for not writing in so long and then coming out with another fic. I know it's stressful for you guys, especially those who love The Tame and The Flame. I keep putting you on hold and I really am truly sorry. I'm thinking about taking a few works off of here temporarily (Prințul Osândiților, Infatuation, And Then He Cried.) In order to focus on the other works (The Tame and The Flame, Thorns and Roses, and now Breaking Point.) 
> 
> This fic has been really important to me for the past month and a half/two months that I've been working on it. I spent a long time coming up with, planning, and actually writing chapter one. I had an outline, a short list of important characters, and some basic scenes already planned out in my head. I don't know why this fic is suddenly so important to me, especially since it's going to be a lot longer than and of my other fics (except And Then He Cried, that one is going to be LONG) this fic may even get a sequel, and I had no intentions of making sequels until I started planning this fic. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning any of my works. As much as I despise The Tame and The Flame, I still kind of love it, along with all of my works. I intend to finish these fics, hopefully soon as tbh I'm tired of waiting The Tame and The Flame. Yes, that's right, I'm tired of writing it. It's exhausting to try to write for it, and I still have no idea why. I'm not giving up though, and I will keep trying to get these fics updated and finished as soon as possible. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand, and thank you so much for always being there. You guys are honestly the best readers a dude could have! 
> 
> Thank you.

* * *

**_Logan_**

Logan's fingers drum restlessly against his desk, dull blue eyes seeking the bright screen of his five year old laptop, brain fried from hours of endless hard work.

His eyes wander up to stare blankly at their clock, which had been broken for a few days now. Bas had kept saying he'd fix it, but had always been too busy or forgot.

He looks over at Calamity, the twenty-one year old rests on his bed, her legs crossed at the ankle, arms outstretched, hands locked behind her head. She snores softly, a strand of wavy blonde hair falling into her closed eyes.

He stands, sighing while stretching as his body takes in much needed relief. Reaching up, he snatches the clock. Moving to the dresser by the door he grabs batteries, changing and adjusting the time on the clock before returning it to its spot above his desk.

Logan's head snaps down to his phone as it vibrates softly, turning ever so slightly as it rings. Hesh's name shines brightly against a picture of Riley. Picking up the phone, he stares at it for a moment before pressing decline. "Whatever." He mumbles, flopping down beside Cala.

"He's not going to stop calling." She mutters, fixing the rainbow band on her black sports bra.

"I know." He frowns, taking her hand in his to examine the tattoo on the side of it. He runs his hand over it, a rainbow middle finger with a black 'fuck you' beneath it. "Maybe he'll give up, eventually."

She chuckles, brushing her long hair from her face to look over at him. "He's a Walker, Logan. We both know he's too stubborn to stop calling. He's an idiot."

They share a short chuckle. "You're not wrong." He laughs, stretching his arms before snuggling into her side. "Hold me?" He pouts, batting his big lashes at her.

"If I must." She laughs, wrapping her arms around him snuggly. "Bas will be out of class soon, and then we can all take a trip to the nearest coffee joint." She sighs softly, resting her head against Logan's.

"It's Friday, maybe we could take a trip up to the camp? You still have that cabin, right? Your parents didn't sell it on you?" Logan asks, looking up at her.

"I made sure I grabbed their copies of the papers, so it's in my name and only I can sell it. Besides, I bought it in the first place. Not only that, my ex is a police officer, so if they do try anything he'll help me."

"He's the only guy you were ever with, right?"

She nods. "Yeah, he says there aren't any hard feelings, he's happy he helped me discover who I am." Pulling out her phone, she begins texting someone, more than likely Bas.

"The one good straight guy." Logan chuckles, poking Cala's face until she giggles.

"What about Hesh?" She asks, snorting when he makes a face.

"He's a Californian beach boy who joined the military, he's a cliche. Imagine a fucking surfer dude running at you in full military gear, that's my brother."

Calamity wipes a few tears from her eyes as she snorts. "You're not wrong." Moving from the bed, she grabs some ramen from Logan's food drawer, setting in in a bowl and pouring bottled water into it. Slamming the microwave closed, she sets a timer and walks over to Bas's bookshelf.

"Anything new?" Logan asks, rolling onto his side to prop himself on his elbow.

"Doesn't look it, although these comic books look new." She pulls a few out, flipping through the pages carefully. "Deadpool." She states, putting them back neatly.

"Makes sense." He moves from the bed, saving his file before shutting off his laptop. "Any new gay books?"

Calamity chuckles. "Nah, you've already read all of these ones." She runs her hands along the second shelf. "This one looks kind of new, I don't think he's read it yet." She pulls it out, examining the cover. "Hmm, seems gay." She chuckles, setting it back. "We'll let him read it first." She sits on his bed, twiddling with her peeling nail polish.

"He's taking forever." Logan whines, laughing at his childish tone.

"Yeah." She flops back on Bas's bed, sighing heavily. "Hurry up!" She laughs, rubbing her face while yawning. "Fuck it, I'm gonna take another nap." She throws her arm over her face, yawning once more before falling silent.

"What about your ramen?" He nudges her lightly when she doesn't respond, sighing softly. "How do you fall asleep so fast?" He pulls her ramen from the microwave, setting a paper plate over it before putting it back inside. Sitting on his bed, he pulls out his phone, scrolling through his social media and a few news articles as he waits.

His eyes briefly scan through a few of the articles.

S _eventeen more fall sick after mystery illness spreads through lower Californian hospital._

  
He furrows his brows at another one.

_Homeless_ _man arrested after biting a pedestrian, who had been trying to offer him change._

_Local homeless shelter closed after mystery illness spreads through it over night, killing everyone_   
_residing there._

He looks to the door as he hears keys jingling. "Sup bitches." Bas says as he stumbles through the door, half-eaten bagel in hand. "We ready for some fun?" He sets his bag beside the desk, moving to sit with Logan as Calamity hogs his bed.

  
"Yeah, don't we look ready?" Logan jokes, trying to get his mind off of the articles as he moves from his bed to look underneath. He snatches his duffel, his eyes catching on the small safe beside it. "Don't need it." He mumbles, pushing off the ground. "Cala wants to get some coffee first, then we can just enjoy the road as we head up to her cabin."

"Yeah, okay, cool. I can understand that. I'll probably need coffee or I might fall asleep. These professors need to take a chill with six tests in one day." He falls against Logan's bed, yawning loudly.

"You going to grab anything?" Logan asks, shoving some random supplies into his bag.

"Yeah, man, don't worry. I just...need...a moment." He yawns again, stretching before shoving off Logan's bed. "I'll get my shit."

When Bas heads into the bathroom, Logan moves over to the bed, nudging Calamity with his knee. "Dude, wake up."

Calamity whines softly, batting Logan's hands away when he shakes her shoulder. "Mm...fuck off." She mumbles, rolling onto her stomach, covering her head with a pillow.

Logan sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess that means I get to drink your coffee and drive the SUV then?"

She pushes herself up, glaring at him through tired eyes. "I don't think so." Moving quickly, she grabs her keys, running from the room to get ready.

"Lol." Bas says as he exits the bathroom, stuffing his own bag full of clothes. "Gonna bring any books? Weekend trips can get boring." He shoves a few into his bag, watching Logan curiously.

"I'll grab a couple." He grabs three of his own, knowing he won't read them, but still bringing them anyway.

Bas hums a random System of a Down song as he shoves items into his bag, waving his head around as he speeds about.

Calamity returns with her own duffel and a large blue cooler. "Here you go Logan, ice packs are in there, ready for food and drinks!"

Logan moves to the mini fridge, setting drinks and leftovers inside. He grabs some snacks from his drawer, shutting the cooler when he's done. "Alright, we're all set." He moves back to his own bag, shoving a jacket inside with the rest of his clothes. "Do we need pillows and blankets?"

Calamity hums softly as she helps Bas zip his bag. "Maybe, but we've already got three bags and a cooler."

Logan moves to his closet, pulling out a large tote. "We could use this." He opens it, folding his comforter before setting it inside with his pillow.

"Huh, okay!" She sets her bag on his bed before running to her room. Bas stuffs his large, multicolored comforter inside, along with a small stuffed coyote.

"His name is Kai." He mutters, moving to grab a small quilt someone had made for him. "Comfort stuff." He says.

"You don't have to explain yourself Bas, I get it. It's okay to need those things to comfort you. We've known each other for what? Two years? You don't have to feel nervous around me, Bas. I won't judge you." Logan flops onto his bed, grabbing a smaller plastic tote for their chargers and random small items, knowing his friends would forget or lose them otherwise.

Bas shrugs. "I'm used to judgement Logan, it's nothing personal, sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright, man." They both look up when Calamity returns with her wrecked pillow and plaid blanket. She sets them inside, pushing everything down to make more room.

"Alright, chargers, mp3 players, and anything else you want to bring that you usually lose goes in here." Logan holds out the tote, waiting patiently as his friends give him playful glares.

Calamity slams her barely holding on charger inside, snorting to herself at the electrical tape around each end. Bas sets his light up one down carefully, along with his black mp3 player, patting his items softly before grabbing a granola bar. Logan sets his own chargers inside, slipping the small tote beside the blankets before setting the lid on top.

"Alright, let's get these downstairs." He huffs, picking up the tote.

It takes roughly fifteen minutes for everyone to pack their items in the back of Calamity's SUV, the tote and cooler on the bottom, their bags on top. As Logan sets the first aid kit in front of the cooler, he pauses. He presses his hand to his belly, hissing softly as his stomach rolls and churns.

A news article he had seen this morning pops into his head. _If you see someone in the street acting unusually aggressive, aggravated, or violent, avoid them at all costs and immediately call 911._

"You good man?" Calamity asks as she hops into the drivers side, looking around at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah....no yeah...I just..." His mind wanders to his safe and he sighs. "I'll be right back, forgot to lock the room." He runs inside the building, quickly heading up the stairs to their room. Moving to his bed he kneels, pulling the small safe out, he eyes it nervously. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, it's just for emergencies." He enters the code, pulling out the P226 his father had given him last year. He moves it around in his hands, testing the weight. Grabbing his three extra magazines, Logan sets them inside his backpack, grabbing his small tub of cash as well. Closing the safe, he shoves it under his bed, locking the door as he leaves.

He slides into the passenger seat, handing Bas his stash of assorted skittles. "You forgot these."

"Oh! Thank you, you wonderful man you!" He chuckles, opening the fanny pack to grab a wild berry one.

"We ready girls?" Calamity asks, buckling quickly before sending an apologetic look Bas's way.

"Yeah, we're ready." Logan does the same, Bas already buckled as he stuffs his face with skittles.

"Let us commence the fun!" Calamity waves her hands, chuckling softly. "By the way, there's booze by your feet Bas, so watch out."

"Oh joy." He says, shaking his head slowly. "We're getting fucked up this weekend, I take it?"

"Maybe not fucked up..." Logan says, looking to Calamity who chews on her thumbnail, keeping her eyes on the road. "Cala?"

She grins softly. "I don't know about you, but I'm sure as shit getting fucked up. With all the shit going on in the world, why not get fucked up for no good reason? Bas earned it with all his hard work, you too, really. I just wanna drink!" She laughs, slapping her hands against the wheel as she pulls away from the school.

Logan snorts, rubbing his finger over his lips, his elbow resting in the door. "This will be exciting." He mutters, looking out the window as trees race by like race cars on a track, the green one long blur beside the road.

"Tim Hortons or double d's?" She asks as they exit the school district.

"Tim Hortons for sure, man, fuck them double d's." Bas chuckles, leaning forward to be closer to his friends.

"Yeah, I prefer Tim's." Logan agrees, pulling some cash from his wallet.

"Tim's it is, and keep your money Logan, I'm the man of the relationship, it's my duty to buy my bitch shit."

Logan's laughs softly, his face flushing when she rubs his leg. "Oh yeah, daddy, I love it when you degrade me."

They all let out short laughs as they pull into the drive through. "Alright alright, know what you want?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"Peppermint mocha iced coffee, extra extra." Bas says, typing away on his outdated phone.

"Aight, how about you Logan?" She stares at him expectantly, knowing already what he'll get.

"I'll just take a caramel iced coffee." He says, smiling at her know-it-all smirk.

"You homosexuals are so predictable."

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm bi, there's a difference." Bas corrects, siting back in his seat as he playfully glares.

She waves her hand, chuckling lightly as she gives the lady their orders.

When they pull away, Bas sits forward. "How do you drink it black?" He asks softly, always asking the same question each time she gets it.

"Because I have titanium balls that can only survive on the darkest of coffee. I can't drink it white like you fools."

"Ouch." Logan chuckles, lifting his cup to enjoy the cold caramel goodness. "You know I'm sensitive." He bumps her shoulder as she laughs, taking a few gulps of her own coffee.

"Okay peeps, where do we want to go? The cabin first, or somewhere else?" She stops at a red light, patiently tapping her fingers as she looks around.

"Sight seeing first would be pretty cool. Maybe we could get some burgers from McDicks and just enjoy the scenery?" Bas suggests, his stomach rumbling quietly.

"You love your food." Cala teases, reaching back to pat his belly.

"Get off!" He laughs, slamming back against his seat to avoid her hand.

"Gimme that soft tum tum." She giggles, wiggling her fingers around until the light turns green and she has to move.

Bas covers his belly protectively, glaring at her in the mirror as he calms from his own laughter. "You know I don't like physical contact." He huffs, a wide grin splitting his face.

She returns his grin, her bright eyes twinkling at him in the mirror. "I know, sorry." She returns her gaze to the road, happily tapping away to some upbeat song drifting from the radio.

Bas yawns, stretching his arms as they pull into McDonald's. "What'll it be boys?"

Logan eyes the menu for a moment, his eyes scanning the board as some depressed teen asks what they want. "I'll have the double quarter pounder meal with a coke." He says, loud enough to reach the speaker. "What about you, Bas?"

Bas grins, hand still on his belly. "Big mac!"

Logan orders for him, leaving Calamity to order her own. "That forty piece Mcnugget looks hella good." She says, ordering it right after.

"Forty nuggets?" Logan chuckles. "You sure you can eat all of that?"

A wolfish grin cuts her face. "Buddy, you don't _know_ how much I can eat."

He leans away from her as her smile widens. "You're fucking creepy, cut it out." He laughs.

She laughs with him. "My bad."

When they've received their food, Calamity speeds away, taking the long way to her cabin. Logan watches dozens of birds flying around in the sky, his gaze getting pulled to the ocean every so often.

"I love the smell of the sea." Bas inhales deeply, letting out a content sigh. "Relaxing."

"Comforting." Logan says, smiling back at his friend.

"Salt." Is all Calamity says, earning snorts from the two.

"I love you." Logan laughs, ruffling her hair.

"Oi, don't touch the hair!" He slaps his hand away from her rays nest, earning more chuckles from the group.

"We're getting closer." Bas points ahead, leaning forward as they pass a large green campground sign.

"Yeah, we are, but it's still a ways out. I'm gonna take this road over here, looks like it might be a shortcut." She turns off the main road quickly, speeding down this new road until it hits dirt and rocks.

"Looks like?" Bas asks, anxiety creeping into his tone.

Calamity looks back at him through the mirror. "Yeah, it mentioned the campground on that sign back there, I thought I'd try this way. It's new." She reaches her hand back, trying to touch him for reassurance. "Don't worry Bas, I have a map in the glove box incase I fuck up." She pats his knee, returning her hand to the wheel right after.

"Uh-huh, yeah.. still not convinced." Bas whines, munching on some nuggets she hands him.

"It'll be okay, man, don't worry." Logan reaches his own hand back, waiting for Bas to take it. When he does slip his slightly smaller hand into Logan, he offers a reassuring squeeze. "You're okay." Logan says, keeping his eyes on his friend through the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." He breathes, muscles relaxing somewhat.

Calamity looks into the mirror as well, making a silly face at him.

"Weirdo." He chuckles, his eyes flicking to the road. "Calamity look out!" He yells, body moving forward when she slams on the breaks.

Logan's seatbelt doesn't lock and his face hits the dash with a thud.

Calamity slams back against her seat, groaning in pain as a dark red mark forms on her neck.

Bas looks at his hands, his grip on their seats having been the only thing keeping him up. "What the fuck?" He groans, nausea eating it's way through his brain.

"Fuck, Bas." Logan groans, pushing himself off the dash. "Shit." He hisses, touching his temple slightly. "Son of a bitch." He gasps, noticing the bright blood on his finger tips.

"Shit." Calamity places her hand on his arm. "Shit, Logan. Fuck! I'm sorry."

Logan winces, lightly brushing her hand away. "It's okay, you didn't mean to." He coughs once, grabbing his coffee to wet his throat. "What the fuck did we almost hit? Or did we hit it?" He looks around, ignoring Bas's little groans.

"Shit!" Calamity hisses, staring ahead at a female figure. "Thanks Bas for the heads up, sorry for the injuries, though."

"We'll live." He mutters, unbuckling in order to lean forward. "Fucking bitch, who walks out in the middle of the road and just stands there? God!" He snaps, glaring at the unmoving person before them.

"Hold on, let me..let me see if she's okay." Logan sighs, unbuckling his seat.

"Don't move, we don't know if she's friendly." Calamity says, eyes wide with anxiety.

"I'll be okay, I have my-" he cuts himself off, but by the look on her face, he knows she knows. "I'll be right back." He says instead, moving from the vehicle and towards the woman.

She stands a ways away, unmoving in the middle of the road. Her red hair lays tangled and matted against her back, her shoulders hunched as she faces away. A soft, groan like noise comes from her direction, leaving Logan to assume she's sick.

"M-ma'am?" He asks, still poking at his cut.

She doesn't respond, simply starts swaying back and forth slowly, hands still by her sides.

As he nears her, he takes in her clothes. A long sleeved green dress, with roses all over it, gold trim at the very bottom.

"Ma'am?" He tries again, hand subconsciously resting on his gun.

Her head raises, tilting back and forth as if listening.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Do you need me to call someone? Are you hurt?" His tone is soft, yet carries along the quiet back road.

An odd, gurgling noise comes from her as she turns, her milky eyes widening when she sees him.

"Ma'am? Are you hurt?" He asks again, a sinking feeling pooling in his gut.

She snarls, snapping her jaws once as she starts moving towards him, shuffling her feet.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay back, I don't want to hurt you!" He calls, raising his hand up while he keeps his other on the safety of his gun. "Ma'am!"

She snarls once more, her jaws snapping as she moves quicker, her eyes wide and dead.

His heart races, beat quickening with every step she takes.

She snarls again, now much closer and moving much faster than before. She's not running, simply shuffling towards him with determination.

That's when he notices her hair isn't red, it's blond, and that's blood caked into her hair. That's also when he notices the knife protruding from her side.

"Ma'am!" He yells, his own eyes wide with fear as she closes the distance. "Stop!" He yells, pulling his gun out and aiming it at her head. "Fucking stop!" He screams, vision blurring.

" _Grrraaack_!" She snarls, arms reaching forward as she reaches him.

Without thinking, he pulls the trigger, the loud bang of his gun snapping him back into reality as she falls to the ground.

His ragged breathing is the only thing he can hear, the yelling of his friends mere whispers as he stares down at the dead woman.

Her once beautiful green dress is torn, soaked in blood and other unknown things. Her blood matted hair lays over her face, and he nearly gags when the scent hits him. Something putrid, stomach acid mixed with expired food, fresh blood and now brain matter.

He covers his mouth as he stumbles away from her, gagging at the side of the road, her scent caked into his nostrils.

"Logan?!" Calamity screams, her voice echoing in his skull. "Goddammit Logan! Look at me!" She hollers, voice cracking. "Fucking look at me!" He turns to her shrill screams, watching her expression turn from confused anger, to worry. "Logan?"

"Cala." He whines, slipping his gun back in its holster as he runs to her. He falls into her arms, eyes wet as he buries his face in her shoulder. "I killed her."

She runs her hands soothingly down his neck and spine, shushing him as he lets out a few sobs.

Bas slips from the vehicle, inching towards the strange woman. Using a branch nearby, he moves her onto her back, immediately moving away to gag as well. "Fucking hell, she smells like satan's asshole!" He gasps, throwing his shirt over his mouth.

"Stay here." She whispers into his cheek, moving towards the woman. She stops beside it, staring down into milky white eyes. Her gaze travels from her sunken sockets, to her leathery skin stretched over sharp cheekbones. Her gaze leads her further down, stopping at the decayed mouth full of rotted yellow teeth.

She looks up, breath uneven as her mind tries to wrap itself around the image before her. She turns to her friends, who now stand together by the vehicle. Logan is much calmer now, his sense returning to normal. Bas stills holds his stomach, his eyes unable to leave the corpse before him.

"She's dead." Calamity says, digging her nails into her palms. "I think..I think she was dead before you shot her, Logan."

He furrows his brows, moving closer to eye the dead body. "Why do you say that?"

She moves out of his way, allowing him to gaze upon the woman's rotted corpse. "She was already decaying. Look at her." She points her finger to visible bones and dead flesh. "You can't be alive and look like that. That's not normal." She looks up at Logan, trying to gauge his response as his eyes focus on the woman.

"So.. you're saying I didn't just murder some chick?" He taps his gun lightly, eyes wandering all over the body.

"Yeah, besides, it was self defense, not murder. She was coming at her. Dead, or alive, you had a right to protect yourself."

Logan meets her gaze, eyes curiously scanning her face. "How are you so calm?"

She snorts, rubbing her face with shaky hands. "I'm not...not really. I just-" she looks back at Bas. "I'm used to death. This is nothing. Not really, anyway."

Logan nods, looking back down at the body. "We can't just, leave her here, can we?"

"Where are we gonna put her Logan? Even if she could fit in the SUV, I don't want her in it. She smells like a sewer."

Logan nods. "Help me.. help me get her off the road then." He grabs the woman's ankles, looking to Calamity expectantly. "Help me!" He snaps, gaining her attention.

"Sorry." She mutters, closing her mouth as they pull her to the side of the road.

They move back to the vehicle, happily accepting the hand sanitizer offered by Bas.

"What do we do now?" He asks, his entire body shaking.

"I don't know." Calamity sighs, eyes downcast as she rubs circles into Bas's back.

"I have an idea." Logan says tiredly, eyes low. "You're not gonna like it, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Breaking Point. If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment below! Your thoughts mean so much to me! 
> 
> Also, this hasn't been Beta read/edited, so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
